Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Galvanic skin response is a change in the conductivity and/or electrical potential of the skin due to changes in the moisture level of the skin. This change in moisture level can be caused by activation or inactivation of sweat glands in the skin. The Galvanic skin response includes the Galvanic skin resistance (GSR), a measure of the conductivity of the skin between two or more points, and the Galvanic skin potential (GSP), a measure of the voltage difference between two or more points on the skin.